


No, no fucking way.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 3 months since Ian found Mickey. Its almost Ians birthday and they get a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, no fucking way.

**Author's Note:**

> 13th p.s i love you piece.  
> I think this was the best way to do the gap between then and now.  
> I'll try and get more of this out soon.  
> Canon dialogue and p.s i love you dialogue(p.s i love you stuff is in italics.)

Its been almost three months since Ian found Mickey. He still gets daily texts from Lip telling him to come home but he doesn't reply anymore.

He’s even skyped with Mandy, Debbie and Fiona a few times. Even though they aren't happy that he left and won't come back they can tell how happy he is with Mickey.

Once Ian was in the middle of talking to Debbie and Fiona when Mickey walked by the camera with only boxers on grumbling about something. “Mickey say hi to Debbie and Fi!” “Hey.” he grunted out. Ian rolled his eyes and turned back to them and said “Sorry we had a long night.” with a smirk. Mickey overheard and yelled back from the kitchen “Shut the fuck up Gallagher, they don’t need to know what we do asshole.” “More like what i do to your asshole” Ian replied. Ian turned back to see Fiona and Debbie with disgusted faces. He snorted and went back to their conversation.

He wasn't too surprised when they didn't put out a missing report, he knew they didn't want dcfs on them. For once in his life he was grateful for that.

 

In two days time it was his 18th birthday. He was pretty excited to spend it with Mickey seeing as every other one for the last 3 years they never got to spend together because of one thing or another.

 

**

 

“So what did you wanna do for your birthday?” Mickey asked.

Ian hadn't brought it up yet.

“How do you know when my birthday is?”

“I do listen, asshole.”

Ian's heart felt like it might explode. Mickey actually remembered.

“I don’t know, nothing big obviously. Maybe just Movies and then pizza?” Ian suggested then added  “and birthday sex of course.” with a smirk.

“Sounds good.” Mickey said with his own smile.

 

They ended up making plans to go see a movie and then come home and order pizza.

 

**

 

Today was the day. It was Ian's 18th birthday, finally.

He awoke to Mickey kissing down his stomach, he looked down, smiled and put his hand in Mickey's hair. Mickey looked up and smiled before pulling down Ian's boxers with his teeth.

Mickey took Ian's leaking member into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down.

Mickey ran his tongue over the slit a few times which had Ian grabbing tightly at the sheets and moaning out “Fuck, Mick” . Mickey smiled around Ian's cock, well as much as he could.

Ian didn't take long, he was just feeling so good, being here with Mickey and he was finally a legal adult. His job had been going great. It was just all so great.

Ian quickly came down Mickey's throat.

Mickey sat back up and kissed Ian. Ian smiled and kissed him back.

Once they pulled away Mickey looked into Ian's eyes and said “Happy birthday” with a smile.

“Thanks” Ian replied with his own smile.

Mickey had the day off so they spent a while in bed and eventually got up and got dressed.

They went to the movie at 3pm-Mickey held Ian's hand the whole time and even kissed him in public- Ian felt fucking glorious.

They walked in the door of their apartment and Mickey picked up the pizza menu and they ordered. While they were waiting things started to get heated, they both ended up in only their boxers.

A knock came at the door and Mickey lifted his head up from where he was kissing Ian.

“Pizza’s here. Be right back.”

He started to get up from ontop of Ian. Who promptly pulled him back down.

“No, stay.”

Mickey laughed and kissed Ian again.

“I’m just going to get the pizza, i’ll be right back.” He gave Ian one more quick peck and got up.

He walked over to his wallet and pulled out the money. He could hear Ian huffing and whining from his spot on the couch.

Mickey laughed.

“I’ll be right back, relax firecrotch.”

He opened the door right as he said ‘relax firecrotch’ and looked over to who he thought was the pizza guy.

It was not the pizza guy. It was none other than Lip Gallagher who took one look at Mickey whose smile was fading.

Lip moved forward and punched Mickey in the face.

Mickey backed up and held his face.

“FUCK! What the fuck is it with you Gallaghers and going for the fucking face?”

Ian jumped up from the couch. He hadn't seen Lip yet.

“What the fuck is going on?”

He looked up and saw Lip staring back at him.

“WHAT THE FUCK? Lip, what the fuck are you doing here?”

Ian walked over to check that Mickey was okay.

Mickey waved him off muttering a “i’m fine.”

“You’re coming home Ian. One way or another.”

“No i’m not Lip.”

“You don’t get to decide.”

“Oh fuck yes i do. I’m a legal adult today and i’m not going back.”

Fuck. Lip had forgot that today was Ian's birthday.

“I don’t give a fuck that you’re an adult. You’re acting like a child.”

“Too fucking bad, go Lip. Leave and don’t come back.” Ian said as he pointed out the door.

“You can’t be fucking serious?! I came all this way and you’re coming back with me.” Lip said as he grabbed Ian's arm tightly.

“Let me go Lip. Now.”

Mickey had just noticed how tense this situation had gotten.

“No, no fucking way. He's staying here. He stays with me.” Mickey moved in between them and took Ian's arm out of Lips grip.

Ian rubbed his arm but kept his hard glare at Lip.

Lip looked between Ian and Mickey.

“This isn’t over.”

“Yes it fucking is. Leave now or i’ll beat the shit out of you. You’re lucky it’s Ian's birthday or you’d already be on the fucking ground.”

Mickey gave him the death glare and after a few minutes Lip walked out.

Mickey slammed the door once Lip had left and turned to Ian.

“He's such a fukcing prick.” Mickey commented.

“Yeah, i know.” Ian said sadly.

His birthday felt ruined.

“I’m sorry that your birthdays ruined.” Mickey looked so honest when he said it Ian felt a little better, he knew Mickey didn't ruin it. Mickey helped him.

“It’s not your fault Mick. Lets just relax, okay?”

“Whatever you want.”

 

They hung out on the couch a little until the pizza came. They ate and things started to heat up again.

“How about we take your mind off things?”

 

Ian ended up fucking Mickey against the wall then the kitchen table then took a shower and fell asleep soon after.

 

4 hours into sleeping Mickey awoke to a shaking bed.

He turned over to see if Ian was okay only to find Ian crying.

He leaned over and put a hand on Ian's shoulder.

“Hey man, are you okay?” he asked worried.

Ian shook his head and hugged Mickey.

Once they’d separated Ian spoke up.

“I just...fuck. I don’t wanna make any mistakes.”

 _“Then you’re in the wrong species man, be a dog.”_ Mickey said with a slight smile.

Ian smiled a little.

“Everythings all just so fucked up.”

_“What do you want? I know what I want, cause I'm holding it in my hands.”_

“I want you.”

“Well you have me. For however long you want me.”

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey.

“I’ll always want you.”

“Me too.”

They fell asleep after that, wrapped up in each others arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We're coming closer to the end. Maybe about 4-5 pieces left until this is finished. Big stuff to come!


End file.
